


Not the Destination, But the Journey

by misura



Category: Firefly, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective in space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Destination, But the Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts).



"You're smugglers," Sherlock said, which was mighty cheeky of him, Mal felt. A mite imprudent, too. People'd been shot for less.

"Hey now," Jayne said. Big man with touchy feelings and a gun or two or three within easy reach, that was Jayne. None too reluctant to use those guns, either. "That ain't nice."

"Oh, no, it's fine." Sherlock made a dismissive gesture. "I like smugglers. They always know the most interesting places. Only reason I booked passage to begin with. Incidentally, where are we going?"

 

Zoe sighed. "You surely do know how to pick 'em, Captain."

Mal didn't see how this current situation could possibly be construed to have come about through any action of his. No point in saying that, of course. "Aye. I surely do know that. Well, cheer up. Man's supposed to be a brilliant detective or something. Anyone commits any murders on this trip, least we're guaranteed to find out real quick who did it and with what."

"Jayne. With a gun."

"Might use a knife," Mal said.

"Yes. Tricky to see the difference."

"See? Told you he'd come in handy."


End file.
